Cat On My Head
by curiouzkatt
Summary: inspired by Erin Hunter's beautiful series, Warriors. A crossover fic where Sanzo and company find themselves looking at the world through different eyes. The eyes of a cat.
1. Prologue

curiouzkatt: well, I promised to Sanzo I'll be nice, and I lied. xD

Disclaimer!

I do not own the characters here, try as I might. xD Genso belong to Minekura Kazuya, as Warriors belong to Erin Hunter.

Prologue

Early morning sunlight filtered the small book shop of a fairly large town. Specks of dust could be seen floating and disappear after passing the streaks of light through the window. Everything was still inside the shop, as the usual hubbub of the town's daily life escalated to its comfortable level of noise.

_DLING!_

The ringing of the small bell echoed through the shop, breaking the trance of silence. Footsteps creaked along the wooden floorboards while a beautiful pale hand browsed at the book titles. The hand stopped at a book Entitled "Warriors" and carefully took it out.

"Ah, a book about cats!" a man's soft voice exclaimed, flipping pages. "Interesting…" he muttered, adjusting his monocle, emerald eyes widening at the vast series in front of him.

"Do you like the books, sir?"

The sudden question startled him and turned to his right, finding a pretty young woman with dull red hair and amber eyes, smiling pleasantly at him. "It's a rare collection." She continued, gesturing to the books. "I put a high price for them, but if you're really interested, I give discounts."

Hakkai laughed at the official-sounding proposal, but he guessed Sanzo wouldn't mind. They may never come this way again, and he was almost certain of that. And besides, when he finishes the books, he could donate it to some other town. "I'll take the whole set, miss." He finally decided, smiling happily, starting for the door. "If you'll excuse me for a bit, I will just go look for my financer."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wide golden eyes peered at the stacks of books on Hakkai's bedside table, and then the floor space they occupied. Yes, he knew they were books and that you read them, but he just can't help but wonder what Hakkai found interesting in them. You can't even eat such things! He looked up at Hakkai who was already more than halfway of his second book.

"Neh, Hakkai…"

"Hai, Goku?" Hakkai asked, marking the page with his index finger.

"You can't eat these…" he began, about to add his question on why the older man bought such things, but his thoughts got dislodged, thanks to a boot that flew to his ace.

"Is food all you ever think about, baka-saru?" the voice was so full of purpose to annoy the youngest of the group.

"That hurt, you cockroach!" Goku hurled back, throwing the book where it came from. "You didn't let me finish!" he yelled and leaped onto the red-haired man and soon enough the two were rolling on the inn floor, continuing to shout insults at each other while Hakkai tried to reason out with them to calm down.

"All you ever think about is that stomach of yours!" growled Gojyo, pinning the smaller one by holding him by the head with one hand and using his free hand to put aside a lock of long red hair. Goku took this opportunity to kick the older man, sending him flying across the room, just as the door to the room opened, making Gojyo collide with something yellow. "Oof!"

BLAG!

Goku winced. He knew who Gojyo had hit, and he knew it wasn't going to be good for him or Gojyo. The red-hair scrambled up, staring at the blond monk that lay quite still in a heap on the floor.

"S-Sanzo?" Gojyo ventured tentatively, poking the monk's head. No movement. "I think you killed him!" he yelled to Goku over his shoulder, but the moment he did, he felt a familiar pain shoot through him and in the next instant he was nursing a bump on the head. Blood roared in his ears as he feebly stood up and watched Goku try to reason with the monk.

"But I didn't mean to!" the saru began, a feeble attempt to curb the monk's temper. Gojyo just sighed and re-entered the room, closing the door behind him. He stuck his tongue out at the kid once before plopping down on his bed and lighting a cigarette.

"And it was Gojyo who started i- ow!"

"I don't care who fucking started it, you hear??!" Sanzo commanded, finally keeping his fan in his robe sleeve. "Ch!" he muttered, letting down half of his robe to reveal his black spandex and armlets. With a smooth movement, a cigarette was between his lips and was soon lit as he rested on his bed. "Stupid idiots." He scorned, turning to the window. A drizzle has began to fall, and the darkening sky promised rain to come that afternoon.

"Hakkai"

Sanzo glanced briefly at the boy who looked up at the brunette with begging eyes. Hakkai didn't turn from what he was reading but placed a hand on the boy's head, healing him ever so lightly. He watched the two for a while, then thought: they still had a long way to go, and there will be a lot more days like this, traveling with these idiots. He let out a small sigh. The monk looked back out the window, just as lightning streaked through the gathering dark clouds. He took a long drag of his cigarette then puffed out a good amount of smoke.

He just had to bear it.


	2. Chapter One

**Cat On My Head**

curiouzkatt: well, I'm slow with the update, but thanks to those who reviewed, rest assured that I am continuing it, even if it's just on paper so far until chapter three. :p

**Qualapec the She-Wolf**: I had only read until book three of Warriors, and I couldn't help but muse on how it would be like if these characters would become cats for a while, living the life of Erin Hunter's beautiful work. Thanks, I hope you'll keep on reading. :)

**Dragoona** and **MoroTheWolfGod**: Thanks for the review, I hope you'll read more to enjoy more of this. :3

**Chapter One**

He sensed it, even if it was still far off. He didn't move from his sleeping position, knowing sooner or later that the demon would come for them. But when the demon arrived, something else happened.

"AACHOO!" Sanzo was up in an instant, attacked by another fit of sneezing. He forced himself to look around for the demon, spotting "it" instantly, peering at him curiously. The thing had paws for hands and feet, pointy ears, a cat nose, and whiskers. She also had a long tail that swished amusedly at the monk's predicament. Save for these things, she appeared human, with dark red hair. He glared at her, but his allergies got the better of him soon after.

"Of all the – AACHOO! – bloody – AACHOO! – demons!" Sanzo managed to state, getting dizzy with all the sneezing. Over the din of his sneezing he still heard Hakkai and Gojyo wake, and the demon speak.

"You make this all too easy for me…" she purred, unsheathing her claws, immediately heading for the monk. Something grazed her check and she jumped away in time as Gojyo's shaku-jo flew past her, the chain trailing after the crescent of the weapon. She smirked, thinking it was too easy. The red-haired must've read her mind for he tugged at the chain, and to the demon's aghast, the weapon was coming back straight for her!

"Don't be so confident." Gojyo said triumphantly, his weapon returning into an arch. But before he could wrap the demon with his chain, gunfire rang in the air, one almost taking a nick at Gojyo's ear and the other hitting the chain, letting the demon escape and get an advantage. Angered, Gojyo glared at the monk. "Watch it! You almost hit me!"

Sanzo only managed to scowl darkly at the half-breed before his fit of sneezing ensued. He hated to admit it, but with this fight, he was pathetically useless. He watched the two, Gojyo and Hakkai trying to outrun or even land a hit, but the demon was naturally gifted with speed. He suddenly thought of Goku and turned to the boy's bed, seeing the boy still fast asleep, even with the commotion. Another fit of sneezing hit him and nearly missed seeing Goku grab the demon's tail in his sleep and bite it with much hunger. The demon shrieked in pain and automatically retaliated on the sleeping boy with a good-aimed punch. Goku, still asleep, grabbed the fist and muttered something aloud.

"It's your fault, ero-kappa…"

The demon tried to pry herself free, and at the moment the she did, Sanzo sneezed in time to the sound of a single gunshot. Pain soon seared on her stomach area, barely missing her vital organs. She fell down, one of her hands toppling the pile of books nearby. She recognized the book and cackled. Gripping a random book, she used the last bit of her power. "My kind will still have revenge on you –" Sanzo let another bullet fly, this time hitting the demon's heart. There was no more time to yell, as she disintegrated into dark dust.

The three men visibly relaxed when the din of the battle had passed and they all sank down to their beds. Sanzo was quick to light his cigarette, obviously refusing to speak a word about his allergy. It was humiliating as it was. He heard Hakkai cross the room and work on healing Gojyo with his chi energy. He couldn't help but think how foolish the demon was to take them on like that alone, unless…

"I thought that demon looked familiar," Hakkai muttered, half to himself. "I'm pretty sure that she was that woman from the shop!"

Sanzo's eyes widened, staring at the scattered books on the floor and blinked when they seemed to be distorted. Maybe he was just tired from all the sneezing so he squinted his eyes a bit, but everything in the room was really moving. Rising in alarm, he had barely heard Hakkai yell and Gojyo crying out in confusion as the room fell away into nothingness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hakuryu heard his master's yell and quickly flew out of the inn's garage, and into their room. He stopped at the sill and found the room empty. He gave out a tentative 'kyuu' before flying in, but he found nothing, save for books on the floor, one of them ominously glowing, with the scent of a demon clinging to it. "Kyuuu!" there was nothing else for him to do but wait for them to return. Shaking rain from his wings, he settled himself by the book, lying close enough that his nose touched the book whose light was ebbing away, wrapping the little dragon in the darkness of the rainy evening.


	3. Chapter Two

**Cat On My Head**

**curiouzkatt: **another chapter from meh! xD

**Chapter Two  
**

Sanzo felt as if he had a very bad hangover. His ears rang and he shook his head to get the feeling off. At once he was aware that something was very different, about the place around him, and himself. He looked down at his hands, and to his horror, found pale yellow furred paws.

_What in Tenkai's name-_

He lifted a paw to his head and felt a pointy ear, lowered his touch and found a small wet nose. Fear shot through him and in the next instant found himself looking down at a puddle of water, the image of a pale yellow cat staring back up at him in the pale light of dawn.

Wide blue eyes with hints of purple stared in disbelief, but there was no more time to stay in shock. His sensitive ears picked up a rush of movement that slowed to a stop in front of him. Three cats, all dirty and their fur unkempt and unclean looked at him with piercing gazes. Slowly they surrounded him, encircling him with noses sniffing the air about him. A tense silence enveloped them for a moment, until one of the cats, a female one _spoke_.

"You _reek_ of the smell of Twolegs!" she hissed, a broken left fang showing as she curled her lips in a snarl. Her mottled fur ruffled up, probably from the run. Instinctively, Sanzo thought of reaching for his gun but at the last minute remembered he had nothing to defend himself with. Slowly, he attempted to back away, but one of the cats hissed and scratched at his tail. He snapped his tail up, fully alert, his fighting instinct going up, overcoming the confusing circumstances. Pricking his ears, he felt them picking up the sound of a river somewhere to his far left. Maybe if he'll be able to cross it, he'll be able to get away.

"He must be a Loner…" the other cat surmised, swishing his tail, lifting dust from his smoky gray fur. These cats were wild cats and poorly fed. But as for what they referred to, he could not quite understand.

"Or a lost _kittypet_!" the third said, his white fur riddled with fleas. Sanzo's tail involuntarily twitched in disgust. He watched him shake his head and turned to scratch himself.

_NOW!_

Breaking into a run he went past the scratching cat and made for the river. Not finding any means across, he kept running upriver in hopes of finding a fallen log or a bridge. He could smell the chasing cats from behind. They were quickly catching up with him, and before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground and turned over by the gray cat. "Too slow for a Clan cat!" he sneered, pinning Sanzo to the river's pebbled bank. Using all his strength, Sanzo used his hind legs to push the gray cat off of him. The other cats yelped out of the way of the flung cat, teeth bared, claws unsheathed. "You are not welcome in this forest, kittypet!" the white tom yowled. "Food is already scarce as it is!"

"I don't give crap on what you say!" Sanzo spat, feeling his paws on unsteady ground. He was at a disadvantage, with the river's loud rush just below. Without warning, the ground where his hind legs stood crumbled away, making him scramble for footing. The three cats loomed over him, their tails swishing with satisfaction.

"Goodbye!" the gray cat smirked, digging his claws on Sanzo's paw, making him dangle precariously on one paw.

"Damn it all!" he cursed, looking down at the river below, trying to put his left paw back up, blood dripping from it. But then he felt something from within him, a late reaction. His nose twitched, once, twice. With one mighty heave from his lungs, his remaining paw loosened and the end result proved deadly.

"AAACHOOO!"

_SPLASH!_

The rogue cats stared down at the waters, the ripples of the splash remaining of the pale yellow cat they had chased off. No head bobbed out of the water, and they could well assume that the kittypet had been drowned. One by one they turned away, kicking dirt to where the cat had fallen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Is he dead?"

"His fur is strange, like sunlight at leaf bare!"

Sanzo felt his ears twitch lightly at the sound of voices and cracked an eye open to find younger cats staring at him. They didn't seem to notice his peeking eye as they fussed over him like some curious zoo item. His head reeled. What the heck was going on? Most probably it was due to the youkai's power. But to get out of this place, he had no idea how. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku weren't with him when he woke. There would be a huge possibility that they were here as well. Moments later, there came a shove of a paw from one of the cats, jostling his already aching head. Another poke. He could already feel a vein throbbing on his head. Another poke.

"Stop it with all the poking or I'll shoot you all dead!" Sanzo snarled, snapping his head up. The snarl got their attention, making the two cats' furs stand on end, curling their lips to reveal fully developed teeth.

"You are in no position to make threats, I'm afraid…" The commanding voice made Sanzo turn his head to see a big white tom saunter towards them. He seemed much older than the first two. He loomed over him, their noses almost touching that Sanzo could practically _smell_ the hostility coming from the other cat in waves. "You're a washed out cat, but I can smell that you are a kittypet." He broke eye contact and further studied Sanzo, slowly going around him. "I've never met a kittypet who managed to get this far in Thunder Clan territory, but even if that is so, we'll have to escort you out of this place." Finishing a full round, he looked at Sanzo with lesser hostility and more of curiosity. "Would you be a Loner? You're too clean to be a rogue."

Sanzo's ear twitched, surmising that it was his turn to speak. "I must apologize for making such a ruckus, but I do not understand majority of what you have just said."

"So he must be a kittypet, then." One of the younger cats said. He was black and white with his left ear folded in annoyance. "Rogues and Loners know about clans in the least."

"So what do we do with him, Whitestorm?" the other cat addressed the white tom. This cat had long white fur, like human hair, Sanzo noted as he looked at him.

Whitestorm gave each of the younger cats a warning glare before returning to Sanzo. "Can you stand?"

Sanzo nodded and stood up, wincing at the pain of the wound the rogue cat had inflicted. He slightly fell out of balance but set his jaw and stood firmly in his place. He saw Whitestorm assess the damage on his paw before nodding to the long-furred cat.

"Cloudpaw, run back to camp and inform Bluestar or Fireheart about what happened here." He ordered then looked back at Sanzo, still addressing Cloudpaw. "And tell them we'll be bringing this cat in."

He saw Cloudpaw hesitate before dipping his head and dashing off. Sanzo couldn't help but scoff. "So now what, you'll keep me prisoner?" Whitestorm looked at him, amused.

"The Clan's judgment is not mine to make alone."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An orange furred tom yawned wide, showing his fangs as he stretched his front legs and kneaded the ground by the gorse tunnel. Fireheart didn't sleep well borne of a dream he could not remember when he woke up and found himself to have already missed half of the day. Sandstorm and Brackenfur had come to wake him and to make himself feel useful, suggested they take the hunting party at sunhigh. Finishing his stretch, he glanced at his fellow warriors who quietly waited for the return of the morning patrol composed of Whitestorm, Swiftpaw and Cloudpaw.

A rustle from the tunnel announced someone's coming, a single cat. Fireheart smelled the familiar scent of his kin and confirmed it when Cloudpaw's pelt came into view. "Fireheart! Fireheart!" the apprentice yowled, stopping in front of him. "Whitestorm told me to tell you or Bluestar about – " the poor cat panted, stopping to take deep breaths. He was too excited for his own good.

Fireheart flicked his tail in amusement, but maintained his composure. His kin still had a lot to learn. "Go on, Cloudpaw, tell us about what?" he prodded the younger cat.

"We, found…" he began, slowly regaining his breath. "… a cat by Sunning Rocks. Whitestorm wants to take him here, maybe to interrogate him, I don't know." Fireheart's ears twitched with slight worry. It could be a spy from one of the Clans, especially now that word may have leaked out that they have lost warriors due to circumstances. His best friend, Graystripe was with River Clan now with his kits. Not unless something happened…

"Can you describe this cat to me?" Fireheart caught himself asking but he kept his worries to himself. He could be wrong.

"What's going on?"

The Clan leader's mew rang clear in the camp. Other cats were coming out of their dens, wondering at the commotion. Her face was an eternal calm as she approached them. Cloudpaw did not waste time and quickly stepped forward. "Fe found a cat with pale yellow fur at Sunning Rocks." He began, his tail swishing excitedly at the attention. "Whitestorm wants to bring him here for some reason."

Bluestar's tail twitched at the report she received. "It is unlike Whitestorm to bother with a rogue…"

"Oh no, it's not a rogue!" Cloudpaw interjected, eyes wide. "He smells like a kittypet, at least that's what Whitestorm said. Most of his scent got washed off by the river water."

Fireheart's fur pricked at the mention of the word "kittypet". Even after his stay with the Clan for four seasons, he knows, that once, he was under the care of humans, or what they called Twolegs. He;s far from that now, but sadly, even if he has become Clan Deputy, the leader's second in command, some still see him as a kittypet, unworthy of his position in the Thunder Clan. The wind brought in the scents of the remaining returning patrol, Whitestrom and Swiftpaw. His stomach churned. The third scent really brought a faint scent of Twoleg, and slightly that of blood.

Swiftpaw came into view, soon followed by Whitestorm who was flanking an unfamiliar yellow tom. He didn't seem too happy of being helped by someone else, his blue eyes glaring at them. He had a limp in his stride from the wound on his front left paw, but it wasn't fresh. Bluestar stepped forward, face serious. "Whitestorm, please explain yourself." If she was angry, Fireheart could not detect even a hint of it. He couldn't imagine anyone else taking the position when she finally loses her last life and joins Star Clan.

"Yes, Bluestar." the big white tom dipped his head before resting on his haunches. "He is injured and would seem to have caught a chill." and as if on cue, the cat sneezed twice. "On the way here at I begun asking questions as to his whereabouts but he doesn't seem to know anything about our life here in the forest."

"Oh, so he's a kittypet, then?" Longtail quipped from the group, his eyes giving the newcomer a look of disgust. Fireheart folded an ear in annoyance. Longtail was an older warrior than he was, but his attitude towards non-clan born cats was as hostile to his treatment to a badger, or a rat. "We don't need another kittypet in our clan, if that's what your implying."

Whitestorm gave him an even stare and the warrior fell silent. He raised his gaze to address the clan. "Is it not in our code not to turn away from any cat who needs help?" he asked, his mew ringing into the group. "Is it not plain to see that this is exactly what this cat needs?" His mew faded but his questions were left unchallenged.

Bluestar nodded sincerely, stepping forward to the unknown cat. "I allow you to stay with our Clan." she welcomed, dipping her head. The other cat did not return the greeting. Fireheart narrowed his gaze. Kittypet or not, the outsider was being disrespectful to their leader. If Bluestar saw this, she made no comment. "Do you have a name?"

"Genjo Sanzo." the cat meowed, the words totally alien to Fireheart, and most probably to the other cats as well.  
"That's a strange name, even for a kittypet." Fireheart noted, his curiosity winning him over. He turned to Bluestar. "Would it be proper to give him a clan name?"  
"Unless he wants to stay in our Clan, Fireheart, the answer is no." their leader pointed out kindly. "But..." she turned to 'Genjo Sanzo'. "Would you like to stay in our clan?"  
"Ch! whatever you say... I can fend for myself."  
The cats' furs bristled. _Arrogant cat_, Fireheart thought.  
"That's not how it looks to me." Whitestorm mewed, touching his paw on the other cat's wound. 'Genjo sanzo' winced but said nothing. "True, it is only a minor wound, but rogue cats do not know the word 'honor' and in your state and that chill, you'll be crow food by tonight."

"Enough with the talk and get him to my den."

Fireheart couldn't help but smile. It was Yellowfang, the Clan's medicine cat, a dark -gray she-ca t with a temper. But when it comes to helping the Clan's cats, she did it with much seriousness. He watched Whitestorm lead the pale yellow cat to the medicine cat's den, wondering how long this cat would last with them. He shook his head and nodded to his hunting party, leading the way out of the camp. However long that cat's stay will be with them, with all his heart, Fireheart wished he would learn respect.


End file.
